


Munkujerrie Watch A Film

by Tails001



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails001/pseuds/Tails001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight's movie night but first, they need a film and snacks, plenty of snacks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Munkujerrie Watch A Film

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azamatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/gifts).



"Ok, so here's the plan for tonight Mungo.  You go get the snacks and drinks and I'll choose the film. That sound ok with you?"

Mungo nodded with a big cheesy grin. "Just make sure it ain't nothin' scary! You know 'ow I 'ate them kinds of films!"

"Hahaha, alright I won't get a scary movie this time" Munku laughed!

Mungo went on his way.

"Right, better make a move before all the good films go"

Munku headed off to the nearest store to choose a film for tonight.

**MUNGO GETS THE SNACKS:**

Mungo headed to his favourite shop, Mrs Abernathy's All Round Groceries. As he walked in he was greeted by Alonzo.

"Hey up Lonz!!! How's it been?"

Alonzo looked up from his newspaper. "I wonder when I'd see your face around here, please don't cause any trouble like last time... I almost got fired over that stunt your friend pulled" Alonzo winced.

"Oh... that..."

Mungojerrie had took Macavity shopping to help cheer him up, unfortunatly Macavity ended up trashing the shop!

"I promise! No tricks! After what he did, I aven't spoke to the bastard! Now, was wonderin' if you 'ad any of them tasty fish treats in? The bigguns?"

"Of course, they're in Aisle 3, you should know by now we always have them in stock"

"Hehehehe... " Mungo chuckled. He picked up a basket and took it over to Aisle 3. The shelves were stacked and ordered very neatly with all the prices clearly on show.

"Lets see... hmmm hmmm hmmm... AH! There ya are!"

Mungo picked up 2 packets of extra large Tuna And Salmon Fish Biscuits. He also picked up some sweet apple slices and a large bag of Marmite crackers.

"AWWW YIIIIS!!! ME FAVE!!!"

He put a few bags into the basket. He looked for Munku's favourite treat...

"HEY LONZ???" he shouted.

"There's no need to shout, what's the matter?"

"D'ya have.... gah what was it... AH! Mint Aeroplanes!"

"What? You sure you're not getting confused with Mint Aero? That's over by the till, I'll get some for you."

"Ta, very much!" Mungo beamed.

"Now for drinks."

He headed to the fridges at the back of the shop.  There was a wide selection of drinks, from imported wine, to popular fizzy drinks.

"Think I'll get me some Mrs Abernathy's Home Made Lemonade!" He slid the door open and put 2 bottles into the basket.

"What would Munk want? Hmmmmm..... Ohhhh, don't tell me ya sold out of Mr Daniels' Summer Pack Punch?"

"Ah, that's been quite popular as of late. If you want something similar, you can try Summer Fruits Oasis?" Alonzo called over.

"Oasis..." He scanned the shelved to find one lone bottle on its own. He quickly put it into the basket like it was about to vanish into thin air. Mungo took his heavy basket over to the till.

"Is that everything?" Alonzo asked, putting the items into brown paper bags?

"I think so, unless you 'ave any shaving cream?" Mungo smirked

Alonzo sighed, "You know we can't sell you that anymore, especially after the state you got Tugger into... He's still trying to sort his mane out after you wrecked his mane perm..."

"Oh come on, just a little joke, didya see 'is face?"

Alonzo let out a snigger, "How could you, it was covered in foam? Anyway, that's everything packed. That will be £13.22. You do have the money this time?"

"Of course I do!... I think?"

"You think?"

Mungo took of his collar and pulled out a £20 note. "Told ya" as he put his collar back on. "Keep the change, make sure you split it with Mrs Abernathy, al'ight?"

"Don't worry, she'll be along later so I'll let her now" Alonzo said as he passed the brown bag over to Mungo.

"Ta very much" Mungo headed out of the shop. 5 seconds later he ran back in

"FORGOT THIS!!!" He picked up a bar of catnip chews and ran off out the shop.

"HEY! YOU SWINE!!!" Alonzo shouted after him, but it fell on deaf ears.

 

**MUNKS GETS THE MOVIE:**

Munkustrap had headed down to the nearest electronics store, "DR Watts' Tech Tat".

He headed on inside and went over to the film section.

"Hmmm, nothing scary..." He browsed the shelves looking for a decent film.

"Bolt? I suppose I could get Mungo a better copy of this... White Chicks? Hmmm, not really in the mood for a comedy...Ooooh what's this?

Munku bent down to pick a bluray from the bottom shelf.

"Captain America. Hmmm, this looks like a good film?"

"Helllloooo, can I help you today???

The shrill high pitched voice came from behind Munkus. It made him jump and he turned around to see Etcetera standing there with a more than unusual peppy smile on her face.

"Oh, Etcetera... You almost gave me a heart attack!!!"

"Sooorrrieeee... So, whatcha got there?"

"Oh, just movie, planning on having some down time. Get some rest from all these night guard shifts."

"Well if you want some down time, have you checked out our more... Adult section?" She pointed over to a curtain which had a sleazy aura about it. The next minute, Tugger came out from behind the curtain with a pair of sunglasses on then strutted out the store.

"Erm... no thanks, I think I'll stick to these please." He held up the Captain America and Bolt Blu-Rays.

"Oooh good choice! If you'd be so kind to follow me to the till and I'll cash it up for yooouuuu!!!"

Munku paid for the blu-rays and let Etcetera keep the change as a tip.

 

**Showtime:**

"Jerrie, I've got the films!!!"

"Oooh whatcha get, something good?"

"These two." Munku pulled both films out of the bag.

"NO WAY! My own copy of BOLT!!!" Mungo's face lit up like the city skyline once the sun had set.

"We'll watch that another time..."

"Awww!"

"...As I thought we could watch this?" He handed Mungo the other blu-ray.

"Captain America... Hmm, seems good enough t'me. I've already set up tv & I managed to find a better cable for the blu-ray player. I still can't work out why someone threw this out?"

"Mungo, you stole it out of the house down the street"

"They weren't usin' it!"

"They were sleeping!!!"

"Ok, ok, let's just sit n watch it!"

Munks sat on the sofa while Mungo turned on the tv and started the movie.

"I got ya some kibble including... THESE!!!"

Mungo gave Munku the bars of Mint Areo.

"You know me too well!" Munk laughed!

"And they only had one bottle of Sumer Fruits Oasis left"

"That's fine, you did a cracking job!"

"I try me best!"

They wrapped themselves up in blankets and started to watch the movie. They snuggled together for warmth and Mungo nuzzled into Munks fur. Munk looked down to see Mungo fast asleep

"Hahaha, you lightweight!" Munk giggled.

 


End file.
